Tomat Brokoli
by chyorimentum
Summary: "Saengil chukhae, Yesung hyung! Sebagai hadiah, hyung boleh meminta apa saja dariku!"/Apa saja katanya? Jinjja?/"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku mau—"/A fic for Yesung's birthday. [Oneshoot—YeWook]


Disclaimer: Super Junior © God, their parents, SME, and their selfs.

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, slight humor super garing

Pairing: YeWook

Warning: judul nggak nyambung sama isinya, possibly typo(s), BL, slight!Alternate Reality (for time, place, appreance, and anything #LOLZ)

A/N: Special for Our Beloved Kim Jongwoon aka Yesung oppa~! Saengil chukhae eah oppa~ saranghae~ ;*

* * *

_******—**Tomat Brokoli**—**_

_by chyorimentum  
_

© 2012

* * *

"Ungh..." _namja_ itu mendesah pelan. Matanya mengedip-ngedip, mengatur masuknya cahaya lampu pada pupilnya. Ia bangkit dari tidur dan mengusap matanya yang terbilang sipit. Sesekali ia menguap karena ini bukan waktunya ia untuk bangun. Kim Jongwoon—atau Yesung—nama _namja_ itu, menatap jam yang terletak di meja nakasnya.

"Jam sebelas lewat lima puluh malam..." gumamnya dengan suara yang sangat kecil karena takut sosok yang tertidur di sebelahnya akan terbangun. Tangannya yang mungil kini mengelus surai kecoklatan milik _namjachingu_-nya, Kim Ryeowook, yang tengah terlelap. Yesung hanya bisa tersenyum ketika melihat wajah polos bak malaikat milik Ryeowook, begitu damai dan sangat cantik. Ia pun kembali mendesah, menghentikan elusannya pada Ryeowook lalu turun dari ranjang dan berjalan keluar dari kamar miliknya dan sang _namjachingu_.

.

.**  
**

Semilir angin kini memainkan rambut hitamnya di atas _rooftop dorm_. Yesung memangku dagu dengan tangan mungilnya. Matanya kini menatap ke arah langit hitam dan bulan juga bintang yang menghiasinya. Beberapa menit lagi dunia akan memasuki tanggal 24 Agustus—hari ulang tahunnya. Tak terasa sebentar lagi ia akan memasuki umur 28 tahun. Sebuah lengkungan terukir di wajahnya begitu ia mengingat banyak kenangan manis dan pahit yang terjadi selama hampir tiga puluh tahun hidupnya. Namun dari beribu-ribu kenangan itu, hanya satu yang masih tetap ia ingat sampai sekarang—

—hari di mana ia bertemu dengan seorang Kim Ryeowook.

Senyuman Yesung semakin melebar ketika mengingat wajah _namjachingu_-nya saat itu. Polos, imut, dan juga cantik. Sulit dipercaya kalau makhluk mungil yang satu itu juga _namja_—sama sepertinya. Oh, jangan lupakan juga sorot mata malu-malu-tapi-mau darinya pada Yesung.

Tanpa terasa sebuah suara mengikik keluar dari bibirnya. "Ah... benar-benar deh..." gumamnya.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara pintu dibuka dari belakang _namja_ berpipi tembam itu. Penasaran, ia pun menoleh. Matanya sedikit terbelalak karena kaget dengan sosok yang didapatinya. Sosok _namja_ mungil yang tengah mengusap matanya dan menggunakan _cardigans_ ungu di atas piyama birunya. "_Hyung_? Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyanya.

"Ryeowookie?" ucap Yesung seakan tak percaya dengan sosok sang _namja_ yang tengah berjalan mendekatinya. "Bukankah kau sedang tidur? Kenapa kau bisa datang ke sini?"

Langkah Ryeowook terhenti ketika ia berada di sebelah _hyung_ sekaligus _namjachingu_-nya, lalu menjawab, "Kau tahu? Barusan aku terbangun karena mimpi buruk. Lalu saat aku membuka mata, _hyung_ tidak ada di sampingku. Makanya aku pergi mencarimu ke seluruh penjuru _dorm,_ dan... di sinilah aku!"

Yesung hanya bisa terdiam ketika melihat wajah cantik Ryeowook yang disinari oleh rembulan. Ia meneguk ludahnya sendiri, menahan hasratnya untuk tidak melumat Ryeowook saat itu juga.

Ryeowook—yang menyadari Yesung tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan—yang menurutnya—aneh, akhirnya pun bertanya, "_Wae_, _hyung_? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

"_A-Aniyo_," jawab Yesung tergagap. Ia segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sebuah menara jam yang terletak sedikit jauh dari _dorm_ Super Junior. Hanya tinggal beberapa detik lagi sampai waktu menunjukan pukul 12 tepat.

3... 2... 1...

TENG..! TENG..!

Kini lonceng jam tersebut berbunyi riuh, menandakan hari telah berganti. Sebuah senyuman mengukir wajah tembam Yesung. "Akhirnya—"

PTAS!

Ucapan Yesung terputus begitu mendengar bunyi letusan kecil di telinga kirinya. Ternyata suara itu berasal dari _party popper_ berukuran kecil yang baru saja diletuskan oleh Ryeowook. "_Saengil chukhae_, Yesung _hyung_~!" serunya dengan senyum yang sangat-sangat lebar. "Sebagai hadiah, _hyung_ boleh meminta apa saja dariku!"

Yesung menaikan sebelah alisnya seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Ryeowook. Apa saja katanya? _Jinjja_? Apa saja? Senyuman di wajah Yesung kini berubah menjadi sebuah seringaian. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku mau—"

BRAK!

Lagi-lagi ucapan Yesung terpotong karena suara bantingan pintu menginterupsi. Yesung yang sedikit kesal dan Ryeowook yang kaget pun menoleh ke arah pintu.

"_SAENGIL CHUKHAE_ YESUNGIE/YESUNG _HYUNG_~!"

Seruan itu membahana di _rooftop dorm_, tentu kalian sudah tahu bukan itu adalah seruan dari siapa saja? Ya, betul. Member Super Junior yang lain! Ramai-ramai mereka membawa sebuah _cake black forest_ yang dihiasi lilin angka 28. Dengan perlahan mereka berjalan menuju Yesung dan Ryeowook sambil menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun.

Nyanyian itu terhenti ketika mereka telah sampai di depan Yesung. Dengan aba-aba dari Leeteuk, Yesung pun meniup kedua lilin yang tertancap di _cake_ yang bertuliskan '_Happy Birthday our Kim Jongwoon!_' itu, membuat pipi Yesung terlihat semakin bulat. Nyala api yang mati mengundang riuh dari Leeteuk, Kangin, Shindong, Ryeowook, Siwon, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, dan Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook—dengan wajah _aegyo_-nya menarik lengan baju yang dipakai Yesung. "_Hyung_, tadi kan aku menanyakan hadiah yang kau mau. Terus, apa yang kau mau dariku?" tanyanya polos.

"Hm..." Yesung berpura-pura memikirkan sesuatu dengan sebuah senyuman yang terbilang aneh—atau mesum, _some of them has know it_. Yesung pun menunjuk bibirnya. "Aku mau _poppo_~"

"Wah, Yesung _hyung_~ kau tertular virusnya Donghae _hyung_ dan Eunhyuk _hyung_!" seru Kyuhyun yang disambut dengan sikutan dari Donghae yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Ayo cepat dicium semenya! Kalau tidak biar aku yang akan menciumnya!" Eunhyuk memprovokasi. Tak selang sedetik kemudian Donghae langsung menatapnya tajam.

"_Chagi_, kau lupa tadi malam kita melakukan apa?" tanya Donghae.

"Aku tahu!" Eunhyuk memamerkan _gummy smile_-nya. "_Jinjja_... kau sungguh 'ganas', tapi aku suka!"

"Kau suka? Baiklah, kita akan 'bermain' lagi di ronde lima!"

"_OMO_?! Kalian melakukannya sebanyak itu malam ini?" seru Kyuhyun takjub. "Minnie _hyung_! Kita juga jangan kalah!"

Sungmin memukul lengan Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang memerah. "_Aish_! Apa-apaan sih?" Malu tapi mau tuh~

"Yesung _hyung_, Ryeowookie! Jangan _poppo_ saja! Nanti kalian juga lakukan apa yang mereka lakukan ya!" teriak Kangin asal. Ia pun lalu mengalungkan tangannya di pundak Leeteuk. "_Baby_~"

"Jangan begitu ah! Kau tidak lihat wajah 'anak-anak' kita yang memerah karena ucapanmu itu, _eoh_?" tanya Leeteuk. Dan benar saja apa yang dikatan sang '_umma_', wajah Yesung dan Ryeowook kini sudah merah padam berkat perkataan sang '_appa_'. Melakukan _'this' and 'that'_? Yang benar saja!

Di sisi lain, terlihat Shindong yang tengah memandang Siwon dengan penuh harap. _Namja_ bermarga Choi itu hanya bisa bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan Shindong padanya. "Jangan berharap, _hyung_. Aku hanya melakukannya dengan Kibumie dan Chullie _hyung_. Tak ada tempat untukmu."

Shindong hanya bisa pundung di pojokan sambil mengais-ngais tanah bersama Ddangkoma.

"Sudahlah, cepat cium _namjachingu_-mu Ryeowook!" seru Siwon. Yang lainnya langsung menghentikan 'obrolan panas' mereka dan mulai bersorak**—**menyuruh Ryeowook untuk segera mencium Yesung.

Ryeowook tersenyum menahan malu, lalu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya**—**menunjukan keimutannya. "Bolehkah?" tanyanya.

Yesung mendengus. "Pertanyaan bodoh." Kini kedua tangan mungilnya menangkup kedua pipi tirus Ryeowook, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dan tersenyum. "Tentu saja boleh, _baby_ Wookie~"

Kedua namja bermarga Kim itu pun kini menautkan bibir mereka. Mengundang riuh dari para sahabat di bawah indahnya langit malam**—**yang begitu istimewa.

.

.

**—end—**

* * *

Sooo there is it! Akhirnya fic ini selesai juga hohohoh ^^

Jeongmal mianhae kalau fic ini rada-rada nggak jelas hohohoh ^^

Untuk abang Kim Jongwoon, saengil chukhae~ maaf eah waktu itu saya telat ngucapin di Twitter, oppa~ :* Maaf juga udah telat publish fic ini~ Maafkanlah istrimu(?) ini bang~ *digibek pake bakiak*

Mind to leave a review?


End file.
